silverwingfandomcom-20200213-history
Goth
Goth is a vampyrum spectrum bat who is the primary antagonist of the ''Silverwing'' novel series. He made his debut in the 1997 novel Silverwing, and reappeared in its sequels: Sunwing (2000), and Firewing (2002). He has also appeared in the series' two spinoffs: the animated television series Silverwing (2003) and a play, Silverwing (2005). Goth is described as having a massive chest, a three-foot-long wingspan, a strange flat nose, a long snout, tall pointed ears, pitch black eyes and powerful muscles. He also has a black band similar to Throbb's. Appearances ''Silverwing'' TV Series Goth is the main villain of the show, along with Throbb. Unlike the books, Throbb is his brother-in-law, while he was simply a hunting partner in Silverwing. They were captured and banded by scientists, who bring the pair up to a research facility in the north. They escape and fed on the local animals, starting rumors of bats attacking birds. Goth and Throbb met Shade and Marina by killing an owl that was stalking the pair of smaller bats. After Goth explained that he and Throbb were from the south and were trying to get back to their home, Shade offered to guide them southwards in exchange for safety from birds. He and Throbb then are often seen chasing the two small bats throughout out the remainder of the show, acting as the main antagonists and by far the greatest threat presented from that point on. Goth only talks about Zotz in a few episodes, revealing little about the bat-god. He later joins forces with the wolves and attack the owls at Hibernaculum. He falls for Shade's trick and falls in the water, but not before trying to drag Shade down with him. He is presumed dead, however he is hard to kill and have survived fatal injuries earlier in the series only to return. He had a prominent Spanish-accent in the series (due to the fact that he and his kind live in Central America) and would often call Marina Señorita and introduce himself and Throbb with "hola", the Spanish equivalent for hello, when attacking them during the show's run. Along with his Spanish charm, Goth has the brutality and beliefs of the Aztec and Maya. He, like his spectral bat kind, sees Cama Zotz as his supreme god, such as swearing His name on a promise, especially a false promise. Though, Goth does despise Him for taking pleasure in testing the faithful, even those who serve Him. This is known after Goth drops a rock on his foot by accident, and curses Zotz for his own mistake. Despite this, Goth is truly loyal to Zotz, calling himself "His most loyal prince, who has served him well, all these years." Goth even gets very livid after Shade jokingly misnames Him, "Zitz", and deeming the insult as blasphemy. The false vampire bat's loyalty is tested again after Shade echo-projects Zotz himself, and tricks Goth into saying "I am a naughty bat" again and again and only stop until He says so. With fear and loyalty, Goth does this, until the echo-projection fades, and Goth, humiliated and insulted by Shade's trick, vows to have the silverwing and his colony pay for mocking the name of Cama Zotz. Trivia *﻿In Dutch, Goth is called Gothelo. *Goth and Throbb are not necessarily 'true' cannibals, as the bats that they eat are not their own species. *The Actor Michael Dobson who voiced in the series is actually Canadian British, and is one of the Dobson brothers such as Paul and Brian Dobson. Gallery Silverwing-TV-serires-silverwing-8989887-650-458.jpg|Goth and Throbb fighting an owl Deception episode artwork.jpg|Goth with Shade and Marina Goth attacking.jpg Goth smiling.png Silverwing Goth.jpg External Links *Goth on the Official Silverwing Website *Goth on Wikipediai Category:Fictional bats Category:Silverwing Category:Vampyrum Spectrum Category:Silverwing Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sunwing Category:Firewing Category:Antagonists Category:Silverwing TV Series Category:Bats